1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an energy absorbing brake pedal for a vehicle, which can reduce the load on a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a xe2x80x9cbreak-awayxe2x80x9d brake pedal assembly in a vehicle. This type of brake pedal assembly has parts that move relative to each other, under sufficient load from the foot of the vehicle driver. Such movement can help to absorb energy, lessening the possibility of driver injury, in the event of a vehicle collision.
It is also known to use one or more explosive bolts to support a vehicle steering column. In the event of a vehicle collision, the explosive bolts are actuated to release the steering column. The steering column is released to pivot downward, under the force of gravity, to move the steering wheel out of the path of forward movement of the occupant""s head and chest.
It is also known to use electrorheological fluid in an energy absorber for an engine mount or for other another vehicle structure having two relatively movable parts. Varying the strength of an energy field acting on the fluid can vary the apparent viscosity or shear strength of the fluid, thus controlling the energy absorption characteristics of the device.
The present invention is an apparatus for actuating a braking system of a vehicle. The apparatus comprises a brake pedal supported on the vehicle for movement between a plurality of positions and engageable by a foot of the vehicle occupant to effect actuation of the braking system. The apparatus also comprises an actuating member movable to actuate the braking system, and a release mechanism connected between the brake pedal and the actuating member. The release mechanism has a first condition connecting the actuating member for movement with the brake pedal. The release mechanism has a second condition releasing the brake pedal for movement relative to the actuating member under load applied to the brake pedal by the vehicle occupant. The release mechanism when in the second condition resists movement of the brake pedal relative to the actuating member. The apparatus further comprises at least one sensor operative to sense a vehicle condition or an occupant condition and to provide a first output signal. A controller receives the first output signal and in response controls the release mechanism to control the resistance of the release mechanism to movement of the brake pedal relative to the actuating member.